bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Hirako
| birthday = Unknownn | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'3" | weight = 149 lbs. | eyes = Clear | hair = Blonde | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself, Karakura Town | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Protector of Soul Society | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Human World, Karakura Town | marital status = Single | relatives = Shinji Hirako | education = Self Taught | status = Active | shikai = Yuzuki | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Ren Hirako (蓮平子, Hirako Ren): He is the son of Shinji Hirako and an unknown mother. Born and raised in Karakura Town and trained by his father at a young age recently Ren has self proclaimed himself the protector of Karakura Town and Soul Society. Though he is called Ren by his father he much rather be called Junior because of the many similarities he has with his father. His goal is to protect Karakura Town from evil and incoming forces and to also help Soul Society in any and all conflicts they may face. Appearance Ren is a younger looking man with very bright blonde hair. He has big black eyes, however, his hair is covers his left eye. His left eye is always covered and is almost never seen unless intentionally moved by Ren himself. Being born shortly after the Winter War, he is very tall for his age. Standing at almost his father's height. On first glance he is rather a lean built person, and slim compared to other people his age. However, he does frequently flaunt off his body to others as well as showing off his well proportoined muscles. Ren is always seen fashioning a cigarette in his mouth, noting that he is a very heavy smoker. His attire always consists of black jeans. His attire consists of various outfits. Growing up in the Human World he was somewhat taken by their fashions. He usually wears a very colorful collar shirt, or just a single colored jacket. It is also worth noting that his most prized and cared for piece of clothing is his shoes. Having literally hundreds of shoes, he wears nearly a different pair of day. Also he has a noticable goatee that makes him look more mature and distinguished to others. Among physical traits his neck is far longer than normal as well as his eyebrows being significantly lighter and hardly seen by anyone. He is very sensitive about his appearance and will go into a angry fit if someone comments rudely on his attire. Much like his father he has a specal type of grin or smirk on his face wherever he goes. His emotions are widely known and easier to tell by his facial expression because of this. Personality Ren is a comical young man who can easily lighten any stressful situation with some stupid joke. Although it is difficult to tell he is always speaking in a sarcastic and some times condesending tone to others. He also seems to enjoy and frequenlty has a habit of flirting with any nearby woman he finds attractive. Usually being stuck down or assasulted for one reason or another seems to not deter Ren abilities to endlessly flirt with woman. Most times coming off as a pervert to them, he can prove quite annoying when he wants to be. He also has a filthy habit of smoking, and listening to rap music much like his father who enjoys listening to jazz music. It is also worth mentioning that Ren will often do stupid stunts or recklessly abandon all concern of his life for very ridiculous reasons, if a reason at all. Usually to impress a girl or to prove his self worth he will take on any challenge and execute it to the fullest. One day while in class at Karakura High School he was dared by a nearby senior to jump off the top of the school and onto the ground. With confidence and much ignorance Ren jumped down and much to everyone atonishment miraculously survived the jump. During his battle with Yuzuki she declared him incompetent of weilding her and continually called him rash and reckless. Hist reckless nature along with his determination and independent nature reminds, even the genius Urahara Kisuke of Ichigo Kurosaki. His independent nature and stubbornness is shown again when he says himself that he will take care of Ryuunosuke even though, he is aware of the clear difference in power between the two. In battle he also has a very laidback and calm attitude with a peaceful state of mind. He enters every conflict with confidence and a level head. Being somwhat perceptive and cunning he can battle the enemy on his terms with the battle always leaning in his favor. He is also very skilled in regarding peoples emotions being able to tell when they are angered, saddened or annoyed. Also he displays a somwhat ruthless streak in battle only caring for himself and watching his own back. Deep down but never ever shown Ren is actually lonely and longing for a companion. Growing up in Karakura Town he was always around people but not a single person that actually knew that he was a Shinigami. Having a somewhat lonely childhood he found comfort in himself. Also he does seem to have some type of goal or dream to accomplish. That being trying to surpass his father and to protect Karakura Town and Soul Society. Against his original selfish views he wishes to protect his home, and sacrifice his life if he needs to. Having a very protective nature for the things he holds dear to him. History ''TBTP: Father's Training'' ''TBTP: Duel Training'' Synopsis Karakura Town Arc *Meeting of Twins *Ren Fight's Back! Equipment [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gikon Gikongai] (義魂丸, Artificial Soul Pill): A special Soul Candy that Ren was seen using during his training session after leaving school. He seems to carry these everywhere with him depite him no longer using a gigai. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gigai Gigai] (義骸, faux body):Only seen being used once, that during his training session with his father. However, he does carry around several portable gigai, similar to Kisuke. He can also use these Gigai very well being able to switch out at the right time and effectively evade incoming attacks. Left Eye Enhancement: At some point before his second battle with Ryuunosuke he had Kisuke build a device that enhances his ability to locate reiatsu, thus allowing him to locate enemies much quicker. It even allows him to see through special artifacts that block that ability. This special enhancement allows him to quickly locate spirit energy, even when masked. After meeting Komishinara, Kisuke enhances it further so that it can locate Philosophy and'' reason'' also. Mostly used for tracking and infiltration purposes. It proves extremely effective and very durable to attacks. It's detecting ability is to great that it can locate spiritual pressures, and even Philosophy while it's being hidden no matter what the object is that is masking it. Having it being made by Kisuke Urahara, Ren doesn't like using this, but if the situation would call for it would use it without a moments hesitation. Powers and abilities : 'Being the son of a powerful vizard, Ren boasts large amounts of spirit energy. His spirit energy alone proved strong enough to push back his father while he was in his hollow form and also create a small sandstorm and destroy boulders near him. It also created somwhat of a barrier around him to shield him from sustaining heavy damage. He possessed enough spirit energy execute several powerful and difficult kido in succession. His spirit energy is colored a golden-yellow. Despite his large spirit energy, he at times can't control It is claimed that after combining with his Zanpaktou that his spirit energy is still developing, and that he must master control over his spirit energy or else he could end up attacking his companions. It was stated by his father, Shinji that if he didn't control his spiritual pressure he would end up killing himself. His spirit energy is constantly fluctuating and at times can reach devastatingly levels. ' : 'He is easily a master swordsman, being able to keep up with his father and also Kisuke Urahara with his sword. Being trained by his father honed his swordsman skills. His attacks are very quick and lethal to his enemies. Also his great swordsman skill seems to have surpassed that of his father, as shown when he was able to force a hit on him. He was able to go blow for blow with his Zanpaktou, and even make snappy remarks while battling with her. Also in that battle he was able to successfully battle her with several different swords and even fight with two swords at a time. ' : 'His most common way of battle. Preferring to use his powerful kicks against opponents, Ren has a strong leg that can knock down any foe. When strong enough it can knock down a entire building. Seen when Kisuke was seemingly annoying him he kicked the man knocking him back several meters. Also while he was battling Kisuke again, he was able to preform a very acrobatic and agile move in order to land a successful hit on him. A hit that landed right in the neck and nearly killed the man. His combat skills easily exceed that of nearly everyone he knows. He was able to perform powerfully skilled techniques and attack foes in mid air. His most notable attack is a powerful drop kick that he can perform, with great power. 'Kido Expert ''': He has proven to be a kido expert perfoming kido in the thirties without the need of an incantation. Presumable he learned kido from Hachi when he was training with the vizards. Most likely if that is true he can perform very high skilled kido with ease. During his battle with his Zanpaktou he was able to execute kido in succession and pull off a kido in the nineties. He was able to use kido in the nineties to near perfection. *Barriers' : Along with his powerful kido he can throw up large barriers almost instantly. With a thought he can summon up clear, invisible to the naked eye barriers that act as a shield for Ren. These barriers vary in power and at times can withstand heavy attacks. The barriers also vary in size but are known to also conceal spiritual pressure of all inside. The barriers repel all unwanted spiritual entities and if touched by one would normall cause a drain of spirit energy. ' : Ren has proved to be a excellent at this. He was preforming at such a high level that he was able to attack with such sudden speed that even matched that of Yoruichi. Also because of this he was able to catch Kisuke off guard and land a very powerful hit. He commonly moves at outstanding speeds but only for a short period of time before needing to rest once again. '''Immense Durability: Time and time again he had taken damage. He can sustain great wounds and amount of pain that would normally kill a person. During his training sessions he was able to take on direct cero's, a shunko attack from Yoruichi and a Urahara's Zanpaktou attacks and appear out of the rubble. He was able to take several slashes from his Zanpaktou, and even a direct hit that nearly killed him. He was able to endure several painful attacks along powerfully executed kido. Enhanced Agility/Reflexes: Ren's speed and quick reflexes make his a very agile and light fighter. Being able to jump skyscrapers and down and appear unscathed. His reaction time is superb. He can react successfully to incoming attacks and act accordingly to effectively evade them. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Though he hates thinking in battles he has proven himself able to successfully analyze his enemies strategies and tactics. Being able to think ahead of his opponent proves to be useful for Ren at times but sometime lead to his downfall when he overthinks things. He is also very perceptive, being able to notice small gestures or hand movements in people that reveal very dire emotions or abilities about them. Indomitable Will: Despite being beaten badly during his fight with Urahara and Yoruichi, he never surrender or admitted defeat. Steadilly keeping his confidence, and always charging in no thinking or hoping he will win but certain that he will come out victorious. His will seems to always give him the edge even when things are looking down and sometime can turn the entire tide of the battle into his favor. His incredible determination to surpass his father and protect his home is always on his mind making him reach farther and farther heights. During his battle with his Zanpaktou, he was mocked, insulted and berated heavily. That along with the enourmous amount of damage he endured seemed to not deter him even a little. Dying to prove himself he not only contiued fighting against the pain but also fought back long enough for him to win the battle. Zanpakutō Yuzuki (優月, gentle moon): In its sealed form it takes the appearance of a standard katana with a yellow hilt. It has a rectangular tsuba. It has a red pommel. Shikai : Its release command is Kneel. In its shikai form the pommol of the blade expands and becomes a large ring that allows the blade to rotate around objects. The blade itself now becomes a longsword. His Zanpaktou unique appearance is similar to his fathers. Shikai Special Ability: Yuzuki shikai ability creates a domain where her powers can be used. Similar to Shinji Hirako, when spun his sword ceates a low frequency sound wave that gradually becomes higher and higher until it becomes silent. All who hear the sound are considered inside Yuzuki's domain. Ren describes Yuzuki's shikai ability as a magic trick. Yuzuki's ability alters the opponents rotation and there field of view. A normal person has a view field of 95 degrees outward, however, Yuzuki ability can switch how a opponents eyes view things . From the front it can make the opponent see the back and by looking upward it can make the opponent see what is below them. Also because of the blind spot that all beings possess on the back of their neck Ren claims that it is impossible not to get hit while your under Yuzuki's spell. During Ren's battle with Kisuke and Yoruichi it also had the power to make attacks backwards aswell. The abilities that this Zanpaktou uses can be specifically targeted on one person making this a good weapon for ambushes and group sneak attacks. This Zanpaktou is similart in many ways to Shinji Hirako's Sakanade. After merging his soul with his Zanpaktou he can utilize her Shikai without a command. Also worth mentioning that enough spiritual pressure can break the illusion. Illusion Manipulation Powers After battling with his Zanpaktou in his Inner World and successfully beating her he managed to combine souls with her. In a way he became a single being after combining with her, because of this he has gained tremendous abilities and can perform them at his own will. Unfortuantely he is still training on controlling his newly given powers. And at times his powers can prove to backfire and work against him. With his illusion powers he can fabricate powerful and nearly inescapable illusions. Also utilizing his Zanpaktou abilities he can control direction, and a persons field of view. Also having merged with his Zanpaktou he can summon the Yuzuki's blade at any time and make it dissapear and reappear in his hand with a thought. Also very unique to him, because of this he has developed immunity to hypnosis and mind control. Because of his powers still developing he has yet to master all the new techniques his newly given powers have possessed him with. *'Shoku' (食, Eclipse): Surrounds the foe in a black entirety. The darkness of it erases all ability of eyesight that the foe may be possess making them blind it also effectively reverses the foe's sense of direction. This technique allows the user to attack unseen and also prevents the foe from locating the user. The specialness of this technique is that it also acts as a barrier around the users spritual pressure preventing the foe from locating them unless they use their other senses. Relationships Trivia *''His appearance is based off of Sanji from One piece.'' Quotes "That's the Flash Goddess for ya." '' ''"Good you're finally gettin' fa real with me." "Get off me cat lady!" "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here. Let's go!" '' ''"Yeah! That's me the Master of Illusions...and King of your Nightmares!" '' Major Battles ''Ren vs Shinji Hirako (Win) Ren vs Yoruichi Shihōin & Kisuke Urahara (Lose) Ren vs Yuzuki (Win) Ren vs Ryuunosuke (Lose) Category:Male Category:Vizard